deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Edwin Febo/Dracula vs Wolfman
VS Both legendary monster from the past to now. Representing the vampires, Count Dracula the first( or so the story says) Vampire ever, destroyer of life and bringer of evil and darkness. Representing the werewolves, Wolfman the evil beast of the night that bring fear to all. WHO....IS....DEADLIEST?! Dracula: Strength: The count has the strength of 20 men Speed: faster then the average human powers: The Count has many types of powers, control the weather making it fog or a storm, being able to defy grafity(walking up walls and flying) can control and summon wolves and rats under his command. Weapons: His own fist and nails and fangs Weekness: The count unlike ordinary vampires cannot die from sun light but is weeken by it, but can died by stake or silver in the heart. Also holy water can kill the count to. Cross harms the Count but doesn't kill him. X-Factor: Dracula having been around for a long time, has fighting expirence. Wolfman: Strength: Strength of 30 men Speed: Faster then a horse so above 40 miles per hour Powers:N/V but is resident to dark magic. Weapons: His claws and teeth Weekness: Silver, fire can harm the beast but doesn't kill him. X-Factor: In a way wolfman gets a bit stronger everytime he's angrier. The more rage he gets the powerful he becomes. Battle Location: Dracula Castle Count Dracula was in his castle enjoying his glass of fresh blood from a woman. Unknown to the Count is that the woman who blood he drinks is married to a man who carrys the mark of the beast. The man slams the door open and yells'' DRACULA!!!!!!!!! Come out from the shadows you coward!!!!'' The Count smiles as he thinks to himself looks like dinner is served. ''The Count then appeared out of nowhere and said to the man You dare call me a coward you peasent?!'' The man then pulls out a wooden stake and runs toward the Count. The Count twisted smile turned into anger as the man threatens him. The Count crabbed the mans arm and crushes it with his strength, then lifts him up and throws him back outside. The man was in pain as he pick himself up. He then look up as the full moon appeared on time. The man then yells in pain as he transform into a beast. Dracula gave a mystrious look, for he never seen this type of creature before. The man then turned into the Wolfman and gave the Count a nasty growl. The Wolfman the jump towards the Count, but misses as the Count jump on the wall. The Count then jumps on the Wolfman back and tries to chock the beat out. The Wolfman growing furious grabs the Counts arms and swings him off his back. The Count lands on his feat and quickly dodges the Wolfmans claws as he swung at him. The Count then punch the Wolfman throat, and the uses his nails to slice some of the Wolfmans arms and chest. The Wolfman grabbed one of the Counts arms and with the other grabbed Dracula throat and was crushing his neck while stabbing him with his claw as well. Chocking on his own blood the Count punches the Wolfman kidneys and grabbed his lower rib cage and pulled it. The Wolfman was in pain as the Count pulled his ribs, the Wolfman then threw the Count against the wall. Dracula then used his powers to turn into a fog, hidding in the shadows. The Wolfman couldn't see the Count in the fog, but could smell him. He then swung his claws and stabbed the Count by the stomach were his intestine were. The Count summoned the wolves to fight the beast. The Wolfman killed them all as he slice them each. The last one jump on the Wolfman back, but he then grabbed its head and slamed it against the floor. Then he ripped it in half as he gave out a loud roar. Dracula then turned into a hug wolf and tackled the Wolfman. Once on the floor, Dracula as a wolf starting bitting the Wolfman shoulders. The Wolfman was in pain and in rage as the Count kept bitting down. The Wolfman then stabbed the Counts eye with his claws blind his left eye. The Wolfman then kicked off the Count and quickly got back up. The Count was near defeat until he looked down and saw the stake the man tried to use against him. The Count grabbed it and threw it with great speed at the Wolfmans heart. The beast fell to his knees as the Stake stabbed him. The Count laugh as he walk up to the Wolfman saying'' You see, no one can defeat me! The Prince of Dar'' The Count was cut off after the Wolfman stabbed his claws at the Counts heart and ripping it out. The Count then fell on the floor dead as the Wolfman removed the stake and ate the Counts heart. The Wolfman then gave out a victorious howl as he stood over Dracula dead body Winner Wolfman!!!! Although Dracula has powers, they were not effective against the wolfman. As for the years of experience, Dracula as been to war so he does have experience, but never has any of his books say he fought a werewolf. As for the silver, silver also hurts the count. So it would be usless for him to have it if it hurts him as well. If it was a silver bullet, it still wouldn't be as effective. For a silver bullet is very innacurate and back then was a one shot weapon. So in the end Wolfman won since he naturally attacks main organs like intestine, neck, heart and ect... Category:Blog posts